


Follow My Lead

by littleladyyoda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: Lila feels warm breath by her ear and lips just barely brushing her skin.“Whoever left you on this dance floor all alone is pretty stupid.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Follow My Lead

Leaning against the wall with her drink clutched tightly in her hand, Lila watches the happy couple sway to their first dance. She closes her eyes against the memory of strong hands on her waist, and the honey and gravel voice she can’t forget no matter how hard she tries. It isn’t the first time she’s revisited this particular memory and she knows it won’t be the last. She chases it away with the last swallow of her drink. Dumping the empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray, she turns to head for the bathroom. She doesn’t particularly have to use the facilities; she just wants somewhere to go that doesn’t remind her of what she’s lost. 

She fights against the tide of couples that have joined the bride and groom on the dance floor, but only makes it a few feet before warm hands land on her hips. Normally she would break the arm of anyone who dared get this fresh with her, but there’s something about these particular hands that keep her still. 

Lila feels warm breath by her ear and lips just barely brushing her skin.

“Whoever left you on this dance floor all alone is pretty stupid.”

She wills her body not to shiver and betray her, but she fails miserably, instinctively leaning into his touch.

Diego spins her around, lowering her into a deep dip, and her arms wrap comfortably around his neck. His eyes never leave hers as he draws her upright and they pull slightly apart.  


“I’m not here with anyone,” she says, wanting desperately to come up with something more witty, more interesting.  


Diego says nothing, lips gently turning up into the smile that’s made her weak at the knees since the very first time she saw it. He offers her his hand and she takes it, the touch of his skin on hers sending electric shocks to the most intimate parts of her body. He pulls her close, placing his other hand comfortably on her waist. 

“No?” he asks against her ear, voice husky as his breath tickles the side of her neck. 

She pulls him down for the kiss she’s been waiting on for what feels like forever. His arms wrap around her, pulling her as close as they can respectably get in the middle of a crowded dance floor. She would make love to him right here if she could get away with it, but she knows from the way that his hands roam her body and the urgency of his lips on hers that they have all night for that. 

She nuzzles her way up his jaw and murmurs in his ear.

“I’ve been waiting for the right partner.”


End file.
